Until I can think of a better one Commodores woman
by louisefamesavvy
Summary: I thought it was time Commodore had a go


Hiya, well firstly thank you very much to Cherry T J Cherry-Girl205 who very kindly went through this with me with a fine comb! I thought it was about time Norrington had a go so here goes nothing (oh yes and please check out my other two stories thanks).

He stood by the open window of his fort. At this vantage point he could see the whole of Port Royale, from the east side to the western, less civilize parts, his city, all of it. Yes, he thought, it is my town and why not? He more than deserved his position of Commodore--he had worked and fought hard for it. He smiled and turned away from the fulfilling view. He had a wonderful job, a high place in society, a lovely home and food on the table enough for any man and yet...yet, there was something missing.  
  
He thought over his latest project for the town, the building of a sea defence wall. It had been a prosperous year for Port Royale and something was needed to celebrate it. The sea wall was not only pleasing to the eye, it was practical, too; a further line of defence to prevent a reoccurrence of the previous years events. He let out a sigh. "Blasted pirates."   
  
Skilled men from Port Royle and neighbouring towns were employed for the construction of this great wall. The building site was extremely busy, and today was no exception. Men bustled everywhere. As far as the eye could see wood, sand, and stone was being moved here, nailed there. There would be no slacking on Commodore Norrington's worksite.  
  
Lieutenant Gillete made his morning rounds through the construction, checking to make sure that everything was just so, unaware that today would spark a string of events that would change his, and many others', lives forever.   
  
Suddenly, a loud crack was heard, followed by shouts of, "Watch out!" "Out of the way!" "Quick, it's falling!"

  
A piece of stone-broke free from its restraints, tumbling end over end towards the ground. Too late the cries came; too late for him to move, and with a sickening crunch Gillette was flung to the ground.   
  
Everything happened so fast. Orders were given. The doctor was sent for, as was the Commodore. When the news reached him, he grabbed his coat, jumped quickly into his carriage ("To the sea wall. Quickly!"), silently offering up a quick prayer to the heavens.  


The doctor was making a house call at the time the summons came. And even though the messenger had quite verbal doubts about a female doctor, it was the only choice he had. The doctor quickly made her apologies, feverishly collected her things, and made her way as fast as she could to the scene.   


The place was in chaos --no one knew what to do. Men were scurrying like ants, panicking and running in five different directions at once. Gillette's lower leg was trapped beneath a large slab of stone, but he had thankfully slipped into the peaceful bliss of unconsciousness. Another man lay nearby with a head wound that was bleeding  
profusely.   
  
Commodore Norrington arrived and quickly gained control.   
  
"Has a doctor been sent for?" A small looking man coughed nervously. 

"Yes, sir. Well, I mean--"   
  
Norrington turned and in a somewhat sarcastic tone said, "Is he coming or not? As you can see, it is somewhat urgent."   
  
"Erm, yes, sir I tried to tell her. I said the Commodore wouldn't be having this, sir. A female doctor? Who's ever heard of one of them? And I tried to tell her--," he stuttered with a little nervous laugh, but cut it short when he saw the Commodore's icy glare.  


Annoyed at this waste of time and the ignorance of the man, the doctor stepped forward from the crowd surrounding the group and stated, "Yes, he did, and I told him that if he could find another doctor in time, then he should by all means do so, but I think you'll find, Commodore--," she turned to address Norrington, "that you cannot. So will you kindly step out of my way and let me see to my patients?"

  
Whilst this was being said the Commodore was desperately trying to make sense of the situation. His eyes glanced fleetingly over the woman before him. She was of medium height, with quite thick brown hair, her most obvious asset being piercing brown eyes, which were that very moment defiantly staring at him. He inwardly sighed. 

"Indeed, madam. If you would kindly step this way, I will show you to your patients." He gestured with his arm.   
  
"Thank you, sir," she replied and with one fluid movement she picked up her equipment and followed him.  
  
They arrived at the hurting Gillette, the men making way for their Commodore, all questions going unasked with one glance at his stoic expression. The doctor's eyes quickly assessed the damage.  
  
"Right. I will need some hot water, a clean cloth, and two of your strongest men," she stated with a look that sent even the roughest of the nearby men to get what she needed. "And Commodore--,"  
  
"Yes?"   
  
"I would suggest, though it is merely a thought from a humble woman--," At this the corners of his eyes twitched, her own sparkling. "The workmen are somewhat distressed. Would it not be wise to send them home? Paid, of course." She quickly added, "As I say, it is merely a suggestion."  
  
By this time, the two 'strong men' had arrived, as had the hot water and cloth. The doctor immediately forgot about the workmen and their pay and busied herself, instructing the men to lift the stone carefully off Gillette's leg. Once he was free, she carefully bound and cleaned both his and the other man's wounds with sure movements. After considering the doctor's words, Norrington called a young man over to him.   
  
"Yes, sir?"   
  
"See to it that all the men go home and tell them that they will be paid fully for today," he ordered.

  
"Yes, sir." The man nodded and went off to do his duties.

That done, the Commodore turned back to the woman. A look of admiration passed over his face as he watched her work. She was quick and steadfast apparently very good at her job. It was quite admirable, but it was her eyes that took his breath away. Those eyes, oh, those eyes! He smiled. Things could be looking up. 


End file.
